Von Ehre, Mut und Ritterlichkeit
by Pikaf
Summary: Arthurs Welt steht Kopf! Was fängt man bloß mit einem Ritter an...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Arthur Dent und alle anderen bekannten Figuren dieses Buches gehören leider nicht mir und werden es auch nie. Ich verdiene weder Geld hiermit, noch hat mich irgendwer zum schreiben gezwungen. :D

**Zur Story:** Wer sich entweder auf freiwilliger oder gezwungener Basis mit dem Wesen des mittelalterlichen Ritters auseinander gesetzt hat, kennt die Bedeutung von Ehre, Mut und Gottesfürchtigkeit der damaligen Zeit. Die Geschichte entstand als Hausaufgabe, bei der ein Ritter in die moderne Welt gelangen und mit den neuen Problemen umzugehen versuchen sollte. Ich war damals in einer "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis"-Phase und musste die beiden Themen einfach verbinden! Und hier ist der erste Teil des Ergebnisses...

* * *

**Prolog: **Das Jahr 1495 – die walisischen Kriege.

Die Geschichtsbücher berichten von einer mysteriösen Schlacht in den walisischen Kriegen, bei der der Anführer der englischen Eroberertruppen auf unsagbar mysteriöse Weise verschwand. Alles war sehr mysteriös, aber einige Einzelheiten von etwas wirren und längst verstorbenen Augenzeugen wurden uns trotzdem überliefert.

Feldmarschall Percy of Poppington Hamshire saß in seinem Zelt und brütete über verschiedenen Landkarten und Truppenaufstellungssystemen. Gerüchten nach sollen sich auch einige Prognosen über die Spiele der Kricket-Liga, die währenddessen auf Lord Kings Cricket Ground stattfanden, darunter befunden haben. Dies konnte allerdings nie bestätigt werden, da der angebliche Augenzeuge nach dieser Aussage geköpft wurde.

Leutnant William Crisscross of Lancaster trat neben den Feldmarschall und wartete, bis er bemerkt wurde. Das wurde er aber nicht.

Nach einer weile hüstelte er leicht um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch das Gequietschte seiner Rüstung übertönte ihn.

„My Lord, der Wahrsager ist eingetroffen." sagte er schließlich

„Hat er sinnvolle Vorschläge für die weitere Schlacht?" fragte der Feldmarschall, ohne von seinen Karten aufzusehen.

„Er sagte JA!" bestätigte der Leutnant.

„Dann bringt ihn sofort her!" befahl der Feldmarschall „Ich will hören was er zu sagen hat."

„Mit Verlaub, aber das dürfte etwas schwierig werden." wand der Leutnant leicht nervös ein.

„Wie meint ihr das?" fragte der Feldmarschall. Er blickte dem jungen Leutnant grimmig in die Augen. Dieser wirkte noch nervöser als zuvor.

„Na ja, My Lord, wir wurden auf der Reise von gegnerischen Krieger angegriffen, es waren" Er zählte mit den Fingern bis vier „mindestens Zwanzig! Alle schwerst bewaffnet!"

„Ist der Wahrsager etwa tot?" donnerte der Feldmarschall aufgebracht.

„Ja, My Lord, bedauerlicher Weise." gab der Leutnant kleinlaut zu.

„Aber ich habe seine Notizen an mich genommen."

Er lächelte, hoffend für seine Fahrlässigkeit nicht gehängt zu werden, und legte dem Feldmarschall eine Rolle Pergament, die, wie es sich für alte Schriftstücke gehört, an den Ecken von irgendeinem, wahrscheinlich höllischen Feuer, dass ein bösartiger Drachen der alte Schriftstücke wie die Pest oder Heuschnupfen hasste, angesenkt wurde, auf den Tisch. Aber eigentlich hätte es auch nur eine ganz normale, von einem ganz stink normalen Feuer angesenkte, Pergamentrolle sein können.

Aber dass wäre für den Verlauf der Geschichte auch nicht von Bedeutung gewesen.

Der Feldmarschall entrollte das Pergament und las sich die darauf geschriebenen Notizen mehrfach durch. Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Lass mir einen Tischler kommen!" befahl er.

Der Leutnant stürmte sichtlich erleichtert hinaus.

„Damit werden wir sie hundertprozentig schlagen!" sagte der Feldmarschall triumphierend zu sich selbst.

Er lachte schallend, laut und lange, so dass manche der Augenzeugen meinten, er sei verrückt geworden. War er aber nicht, wie sich herausstellte, denn auch diese Zeugen konnten ihre Aussage kein zweites Mal wiederholen.

Hier enden die Aufzeichnungen. Wie gesagt, es war alles sehr mysteriös.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Wie schon vorher: Mich nixe davon haben! Außer Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Schon wieder einer dieser verflixten Tage, dachte Arthur Dent als er Richtung Dusche kroch, die Augen noch geschlossen. Das war nicht sehr klug, wie er feststellte, als er mit dem Kopf hart gegen den Türrahmen stoß. Er war noch nicht ganz bei sich, dass war klar! Wer konnte schon erwarten, dass er nach einer so durchzechten Nacht wie Gestern überhaupt noch vor Mittag aufstehen könnte?

Er stellte sich unter die Dusche und zog den Vorhang zu. Er schraubte am Wasserhahn rum, bis er die richtige Temperatur gefunden hatte und hielt den Kopf unter den Strahl.

Er hatte wirklich einen derben Kater!

Was war gestern eigentlich alles passiert?

Hatte er wirklich so viel getrunken?

Er wusste es nicht.

Ich war auf einer Party, überlegte er, bei Trillian. Laute Musik, schöne Mädels, starke Cocktails. Ich hab mit diesem Mädchen mit den langen Haaren getanzt. Aber was war danach?

Er überlegte angestrengt.

Er wusste es nicht.

Er überlegte noch mal.

Er wusste es immer noch nicht.

Er überlegte weiter, diesmal noch schärfer.

Er fand schließlich raus, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde und lies es sein.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er zu seiner Verwunderung, dass er noch den Bademantel, den gestreiften Pyjama darunter und seine rosa Plüschhausschuhe an hatte.

Alles war klitsch nass.

Er entschied sich die Sachen anzubehalten. Sie hatten eh eine Wäsche nötig.

Er war heute Morgen, einem schönen Samstagmorgen, vom Postboten geweckt worden. Einem großen, schmalzigen Typ, der bei genauerem hinsehen einem Fisch nicht allzu unähnlich sah, wie Arthur fand. Aber das hätte er niemals laut und garantiert nicht in seiner Anwesenheit, geschweige denn, ihm direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, wenn er, was er für eine gerechte Illusion hielt, eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Und die hatte er gehabt.

Er war laut fluchend und schimpfend in seine Pantoffeln geschlüpft, hatte sich den Bademantel übergestreift und war hinunter zur Haustür seines Birminghamer Einfamilienhauses gestolpert.

„Was!" fuhr er den Postboten an.

„Ich komme vom USSÜFPUPVW." sagte der Postbote, während er Arthur mit verachtungsvollem Blick musterte.

„Ich soll ihnen dieses Paket geben."

„Sie sind vom Was, bitte?" fragte Arthur verblüfft.

Leute, die morgens in aller Frühe, und dazu noch an einem Samstag, an dem jeder normale rechtschaffende mitte-dreißig Jährige seinen Rausch ausschlief, an fremder Leute Haustüren klopften und sagten sie kämen von Was-auch-immer und sollten ihm ein Paket abliefern, waren ihm schon immer suspekt gewesen.

Er setzte sich auf die Schwelle seiner Tür, weil er spürte, dass seine Beine dachten er läge immer noch im Bett und schliefe.

Er wünschte sich sie hätten recht.

„Ich komme vom USSÜFPUPVW, vom Ultra-super-schnellen-Überlieferungsservice-für-private-und-politisch-verbotene-Waren!" wiederholte der Bote, während er auf einem Klemmbrett, dass er in der Hand hielt, irgendetwas nachcheckte, dass normalerweise immer auf so einem Klemmbrett zu stehen pflegte.

„Sie sind Arthur Dent?"

„ Ja!" sagte Arthur

„Poppington Drive 3, Birmingham?" fragte der Bote weiter.

"Sie stehen genau drauf", antwortete Arthur.

Leute, die an einem Samstagmorgen, nicht wussten wo sie waren und mit wem sie gerade unnütze Gespräche führten, waren ihm seit jeher suspekt gewesen.

„Das hier ist für sie", sagte der Bote und zeigte auf eine ca. 1,75m große Kiste zu seiner Rechten, die Arthur noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Ob es daran lag, dass er müde war, oder weil die Kiste so perfekt in das Müllkippen-Ambiente seines Vorgartens passte, wusste er nicht.

Was er auch nicht wusste, geschweige denn erwartet hatte, war, dass ihm der Bote 230 Pfund Gebühren dafür abknöpfen wollte. Aber er tat es.

„230 Pfund?" rief er aus „Woher kommen sie, Mann? Die nächste Poststation ist keine zwei Kilometer entfernt!"

Das Geld sei nicht für den Transport, sondern für die 500 Jahre Lagerung, erklärte der Bote Arthur. Dann bekam er sein Geld und verlies gerade fröhlich pfeifend den Vorgarten, als Arthur etwas einfiel was er schon die ganze Zeit machen wollte.

„Sie sind ein dämlicher, schmalziger Fisch! Wissen sie dass eigentlich?" rief er ihm nach

„Und wie soll ich das Scheißding jetzt bitte ins Haus kriegen?"

Der Fisch hatte aufgehört zu pfeifen und stand eine Weile wie angewurzelt da. Arthur starrte ihn wütend an. Die Luft vibrierte vor Spannung. Dann beschloss er erst mal eine Dusche zu nehmen und verschwand im Haus.

Der Bote stand weiterhin da und sah aus als würde er denken. Und das tat er. Er überlegte wie er es Arthur zurückgeben könnte.

Also stand er da.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ein Wind auf.

Nach einiger Zeit ging der Wind wieder.

Der Fisch stand immer noch regungslos da. Doch plötzlich schien er auf einen Punkt gekommen zu sein. Er drehte sich um.

„Arschloch!" brüllte er zu der Stelle an der er Arthur vermutet hatte.

Verwundert, dass Arthur nicht dort saß, aber trotzdem mit sich selbst zufrieden, stieg er in seinen Bully und rauschte davon.

Arthur drehte den Hahn zu. Er stieg aus der Dusche und trat vor den Waschbeckenspiegel.

Erst mal rasieren, dachte er.

Schaum drauf- rasieren- abspülen- Schnittwunden verpflastern- fertig!

Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er hatte kurze, normalerweise ordentlich gekämmte, blonde Haare und trug normalerweise einen leichten Oberlippenbart. Jetzt nicht mehr, wie er feststellte. Seine Augenringe hatten die Größe von Golfbällen angenommen.

Er fand das stünde ihm ganz gut und ging, ein bisschen besser gelaunt, in die Küche um Kaffee zu machen.

Nachdem er fertig getrunken hatte zog er sich an um Einkaufen zu gehen. Er war grade aus seinem Haus getreten und wollte die Tür abschließen, als sein Blick auf etwas fiel, was er dort nicht erwartet hatte. Sein Blick streifte die Kiste, die ihm der komische Fischbote gebracht hatte.

Er ging um das Ding herum. Es war augenscheinlich eine normale 1,75m große Holztransportkiste, wie sie üblicherweise zum Transport von irgendwelchen 1,75m großen Dingen benutzt wurde, aber das war Arthur nichts Neues. Neu war lediglich, dass es die erste Kiste war, die er bekam.

Er entdeckte auf der Seite einen Aufkleber. Auf ihm stand:

Arthur Dent, Poppington Drive 3, Birmingham, 1995, England.

Kein Absender- kein Anzeichen, was drin sein könnte- nur der Aufkleber.

Arthur setzte sich auf die Stufen vor seiner Haustür und überlegte wer ihm eine Kiste schicken könnte. Doch es fiel ihm keiner ein. Dann überlegte er sich, was in der Kiste drin sein könnte.

Nachdem er reichlich überlegt hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er es eh nicht erfahren würde, ohne die Kiste öffnen zu müssen. Und das tat er.

Zum Vorschein kam ein Haufen zerbeulten Blechs, umhüllt von Transport-Styropor. Eigentlich wollte er sich wieder hinsetzen und darüber nachdenken, wer auf die überflüssige und ziemlich bescheuerte Idee kommen würde ihm einen Haufen schrottreifes Blech zu schicken, überlegte es sich kurzfristig aber Gott sei Dank anders, um die Geschichte nicht unnütz in die Länge zu ziehen und dadurch die Leser zu langweilen. Er wollte die Handlung vorantreiben, was, und das muss wirklich mal betont werden, ziemlich untypisch für Arthur Dent war, einem Kerl, der, höchstwahrscheinlich aus Sicherheitsgründen, vier Jahre lang Fahrunterricht genommen hatte um sich haarklein darüber sicher zu sein, was er tat.

Ja, das ist Arthur Dent. Ein Kerl aus Marmor, ein Gemüt wie... ach, lassen wir das.

Er langte nach dem Blech und zog kräftig daran, bis er die Figur, denn wie sich feststellen lies war es eine, wenn auch eine ziemlich hässliche, ganz aus der Kiste befreit hatte.

„Ein Ritter", sagte er verwundert zu sich selbst. Und damit hatte er Recht. Es war eine alte, ziemlich schmutzige und staubige Ritterstatue, die Rüstung an den meisten Stellen schon stark angerostet. Sie hatte ein Schwert in einer Scheide am Gürtel hängen, der aus sehr altem und ungepflegtem Leder zu sein schien. Das Visier war heruntergeklappt und an den Scharnieren verrostet.

Arthur war Baff. Er fühlte sich als hätten 1000 kleine Männchen in seinem Kopf gleichzeitig „Wopp" gesagt. Aber das konnte nicht sein, denn da waren keine 1000 kleinen Männchen in seinem Kopf. Das zumindest hoffte er.

Er suchte eine Möglichkeit die Figur ins Haus zu kriegen, fand eine und eine halbe Stunde später stand der Blechkerl in seinem Wohnzimmer. Draußen hätte er sicher zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregt, dachte sich Arthur, während er eine Mr. Superpizza- Pizza aus dem Tiefkühlschrank holte, in die Mikrowelle legte, 16 Minuten einstellte und sich dem Blechmann gegenüber aufs Sofa setzte.

So saßen sie da und starrten sich in die Augen, das heißt, Arthur starrte eher auf das Visier als in irgendwelche Augen und er war sich auch sicher, dass der Blechmann garantiert nirgendwo hinstarrte, und in seinem Dasein als starre Säule auch nie in die schöne und verlockende Situation kommen würde es, wo auch immer, wann auch immer, zu tun.

Trotzdem fühlte sich Arthur als ginge von dieser Statue eine Art Aura aus. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken und war sehr glücklich als sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot woanders hinzustarren.

Er tat es sofort und ausgiebig.

Es waren ca. 15 Minuten vergangen als Arthur aufstand um nach seiner Pizza zu sehen. Sie sah genau so aus wie eine Mr. Superpizza- Pizza auszusehen hatte und ihre kleinen Pilze und Salamistücke hüpften fröhlich umher und spielten mit den Blasen des Käses. Sie schienen glücklich zu sein.

Was für ein unbeschwertes Leben ihr führt. Ihr müsst nichts machen. Einfach nur da liegen und lecker aussehen, dachte Arthur und da wusste er noch nicht, dass er sich in den nächsten Stunden sehnlich wünschen würde, eine Pizza zu sein. Denn als der Mikrowellenwecker klingelte, geschah etwas sehr Merkwürdiges.

Er klingelte laut und anhaltend, was nun aber nichts Merkwürdiges für einen Mikrowellenwecker war, und Arthur musste wirklich erst zweimal hingucken, bis er das unglaublich Merkwürdige begriff.

Der Ritter, dem er vorhin noch eine viertel Stunde ins Visier gestarrt hatte, war plötzlich lebendig geworden. Wild brüllend und mit seinem Schwert, das er aus der Schneide an seinem Gürtel gezogen hatte, gestikulierend, stolperte er durchs Wohnzimmer und legte Arthurs Einrichtung in Stücke.

„Harr, jetzt seid ihr dran!", schrie er und rammte sein Schwert demonstrativ in Arthurs nagelneues und schweineteures Chesterfield-Sofa.

„Schweine, dreckige! Stümper! Kommt raus! Zeigt euch und nehmt euer Ende wie Männer!"

Arthur war sich sicher, dass er das garantiert nicht machen würde und verstreckte sich hinterm Küchentisch. Zugegeben, dieses Versteck war natürlich scheiße und erfüllte den ihm kurzerhand aufgezwungenen Zweck keineswegs und das war Arthur klar. Noch klarer war ihm allerdings, dass hier eine schwerwiegende Verwechselung vorlag. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand gesagt er solle sich wie ein Mann benehmen, geschweige denn sich seinem Ende stellen und dabei erwartet, dass Arthur nicht schon längst mindestens 10 Meilen entfernt war.

Arthur dachte, während er auf dem Boden hinterm Küchentisch kauerte, angestrengt nach. Und wie immer, wenn er in einer schwierigen Situation angestrengt nach einer Lösung suchte, verweigerte sein Gehirn die Arbeit und trat seinen wohlverdienten und längst überfälligen Urlaub an. Arthur war jetzt also auf sich allein gestellt. Nur er und seine Instinkte. Diese würden jetzt die Arbeit des Gehirns übernehmen müssen. Sie selbst freuten sich darüber prächtig und machten sogleich ihren ersten Fehler in der neuen Amtszeit.

Arthur stand auf.

Sein Gehirn bemerkte das und nahm schlagartig wieder in seinem Körper platz. Es war ihm klar geworden, dass es hier auch um seine eigene Existenz ging und nach einigen internen Verhandlungen brachte es Arthur wieder dazu sich zu setzten.

Doch es war zu spät. Der Ritter hatte ihn durch die Schlitze seines Visiers entdeckt und bahnte sich nun seinen Weg, das Schwert voran.

Seine Rüstung quietschte bei jedem Schritt.

„Wimmernder Zwerg, versteckst dich wie eine feige Maus", brüllte der Ritter.

Er hatte extreme Schwierigkeiten sich zu bewegen, für Arthur, der es gewohnt war, dass sich leblose Ritterstatuen überhaupt nicht bewegten, war dies trotzdem noch viel zu schnell.

Arthur musste etwas unternehmen und er musste es jetzt tun, das war klar.

Arthur kauerte sich hinter den Tisch.

Der Ritter kam immer näher.

Arthur kauerte immer noch hinter dem Tisch.

Irgendetwas, irgendwer musste den Kerl doch aufhalten können, dachte er sich.

Als ob er erhört worden wäre gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall. Der Ritter lag am Boden, das Schwert war ihm aus der Hand geglitten und lag, für ihn unerreichbar, vor der Spüle. Arthur guckte sich um. Er konnte den Ritter aus seiner Position nirgendwo erspähen. Nur ein leichtes Stöhnen und ein Quietschen waren zu hören.

Da meldete sich Arthurs Gehirn. Es sagte ihm, es wäre jetzt Zeit aufzustehen. Er tat es. Er sah den Ritter auf dem Boden liegen, damit kämpfend, aufzustehen.

Der Ritter war über die Kante eines alten, aus Kinderarbeit gemachten Perserteppichs gestolpert. Der Rost an den Scharnieren seiner Rüstung hinderte ihn daran aufzustehen.

„Ah! Mist! Das passt mir jetzt aber gar nicht!" sagte der Ritter mit vor Anstrengung verzerrter Stimme.

„Wa...Wa...Wa...Wa..." brachte Arthur heraus. Sein Gehirn erteilte ihm gerade einen totalen Denkverzicht.

„Ich bin verwundet, ich bin besiegt!" stöhnte der Ritter laut.

„Wa... Wa... Wa… "

"Welche Schande! Welche Schande!" stöhnte der Ritter weiter.

„Wa...Wa...Was?" brachte Arthur endlich heraus.

„Nun töte mich, Niederträchtiger! Ich werde die Schande meines Versagens auf mich nehmen!" sagte der Ritter.

„Ich... ähm... Hä?"

„Töte mich, los!" schrie der Ritter ihn an.

Arthur überlegte kurz. Das dürfte sein Problem lösen. Andererseits hatte er Leute, die die ihnen zugeschickten lebenden-toten Ritter einfach umbrachten, immer verachtet.

„Ich, ähm, frage mich was sie hier machen und warum sie mich töten wollen?" fragte Arthur „Und das schöne Sofa!"

„Warum!" rief der Ritter aufgebracht „Er fragt: WARUM, dieser dämliche walisische Bauerntölpel!"

Arthur wollte gerade erwidern er wäre Engländer und sei noch nie in Wales gewesen, doch der Ritter unterbrach ihn.

„Ich werde euch den Sieg nicht schenken! Nein!" sprach er „Ihr werdet vernichtet werden! Ihr alle!"

Arthur blickte sich schnell im Zimmer um. Wie erwartet, war er allein. Zwar hätte er nach all dem Geschehenen hier soweit Alles erwartet, was der Unwahrscheinlichkeit nach nie passieren würde, wie z.B. dass er hier, mitten aus seiner italienischen Küche, von ein paar gelber Außerirdischer vom Planeten Zarquon Beta 504 aus dem Planetensystem der grünen Froschkrieger, entführt werden würde, was genau so unwahrscheinlich wahrscheinlich war wie, dass ihn auf einmal ein Dutzend mittelalterliche Krieger aus wo-auch-immer umringten.

Aber das wurde er nicht.

Die Unwahrscheinlichkeit meinte es anscheinend gut mit ihm. Sie hatte ihm lediglich einen mittelalterlichen Spinner in Blechkostüm geschickt. Wahrscheinlich aus Spaß. Die Unwahrscheinlichkeit hat einen ganz eigenen Sinn für Humor.

Arthur bedachte die Situation einen Augenblick, dann sagte er:

„Mein Name ist Arthur Dent."

Er hatte trotz allem seine englischen Manieren nicht vergessen.

„Möchten sie eine Tasse Tee?"

Der Ritter, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, gab den Versuch auf wieder aufzustehen.

„Haben sie Earl Gray?" fragte er höflich.

Arthur setzte Wasser auf und holte zwei Tassen aus dem Küchenschrank.

„Mit Milch und Zucker?" fragte er

„Nur Milch, danke", erwiderte der Ritter.

Arthur schüttete ihm eine Tasse ein und stellte sie auf den Boden. Dann setzte er sich mit seiner eigenen Tasse an den Küchentisch und fing an daran zu nippen.

„Sie... ähm kommen aus London?" fragte er nach einer Weile erdrückender Stille.

Der Ritter, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag und versuchte an die Teetasse heran zu kommen gab auch diesen Versuch auf und legte den Kopf schief.

„Nein", sagte er „Ich komme von der Sperrgrenze an der walisischen Grenzburg Firefott. Mein Name ist Percy of Poppington Hamshire. Ich bin Feldmarschall und höchster Berater des Königs, seiner Majestät König Charles!"

„Aaa..." sagte Arthur. Er verstand kein Wort.

„Das scheint ein gut bezahlter Job zu sein"

„Oh ja!" bestätigte Percy „Viel Ruhm und Ehre sind zu erringen. Und Reichtümer und Jungfrauen!"

Jungfrauen! dachte Arthur erfreut und tat noch ein bisschen Milch in seinen Tee.

„Können sie mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?" fragte Percy. Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist ein bisschen unbequem hier auf dem Boden, könnten sie mir ein Kissen bringen?"

Arthur erwiderte mit Bedauern alle seine Kissen seien vorhin Frau Holles Sturmritter zum Opfer gefallen, schlug aber vor, den Ritter erst mal aus seiner Rüstung zu befreien.

Eine Viertelstunde, drei abgebrochene Fingernägel und zwei kaputte Sägen später saßen sich beide am Küchentisch gegenüber.

Lord Percy of Poppington Hamshire war ein Mann um die 40, mit ungepflegtem Vollbart und trug eine hässliche Kette mit Anhänger um den Hals. Das Gesamtbild und der Geruch erinnerte Arthur stark an einen primitiven Höhlenmenschen.

Beide tranken stillschweigend ihren Tee. Die Stille im Raum wurde nach einiger Zeit so bedrückend peinlich, dass der Ritter sie freundlicherweise brach.

„Ein schönes Haus haben sie hier."

Arthur rollte die Augen und warf einen Blick auf seine zerstörte Einrichtung und die Kratzspuren auf dem Parkett.

Er blickte auf seine gefälschte Rolex, die er vor 2 Jahren bei seinem Last-Minute-Urlaub in Bulgarien erstanden hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Urlaub. Die Beschreibung war fantastisch gewesen: Hotel mit Meerblick, direkt am Strand, 3-Zimmer Apartment mit Minibar und Swimmingpool. Arthur hatte sofort seine Sachen gepackt und war losgefahren. Am Hotel angekommen gab es die ersten Probleme. Da der Mann am Empfang kein Wort Englisch sprach, musste sich Arthur mit Zeichensprache verständigen. Prompt wurde er zum Hausmeister geschickt, bekam Mülltonne und Besen in die Hand gedrückt und einen 3-Jahres-Vertrag vorgelegt, der ihm einen geregelten Lohn von 3,50 Pfund die Stunde garantierte.

Als er die Hotellobby von jeglichem Dreck befreit hatte, kam ihm die Idee seine Reise zu reklamieren. Dies stellte sich als gar nicht so leicht raus, da das Unternehmen, bei dem er gebucht hatte, längst alle Zelte abgerissen und sich auf einen anderen Planeten verzogen hatte.

Arthur, dem sonst nichts Gescheiteres eingefallen war, war am Ende seines Urlaubs mit 200 Pfund mehr zurückgekommen als er gegangen war.

Jetzt war es kurz vor zwölf. Zwölf Uhr, dachte er, Margaret! Margaret war die Moderatorin des Radiokanals Stereo I, die ihre Schicht samstags um 12 übernahm und in die Arthur schon seit längerem verknallt war. Er hatte sogar die Zeitschaltuhr seiner Multifunktionalen Stereoanlage Schrägstrich Espressomaschine auf 12 Uhr gestellt.

Ob er heute wohl dazu kommen würde ihrer sanften, liebevollen Stimme zu horchen? Etwas tief in seinem Innern meldete sich zu Wort: „ Du hast viel zu viel Fantasie, Arthur Dent!" sagte es und verschwand auf nimmer wiedersehen, noch bevor Arthur es fragen konnte, was es damit meine. Er fing gar nicht erst an darüber nachzudenken, dass hatte ihm heute bisher nämlich rein gar nichts gebracht, außer Kopfschmerzen. Stattdessen wünschte er sich eine Pizza mit Salami und Doppelkäse von Wagner zu sein, die mit dem extra dicken Rand und wandte sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu.

„ Ich wüsste schon gerne warum sie bei mir sind! Wie kommt es, dass sie mir zugeschickt wurden? Und wieso überhaupt? Wissen sie, es kommt nicht oft vor, dass Menschen per Post reisen. Außerdem stelle ich mir das nicht grade bequem vor! So eingeengt und so... .

Ich denke als Dankeschön für den Tee wäre es doch angebracht, wenn sie mir ein paar Antworten geben würden!"

„ Das ist verständlich", sagte Percy.

Arthur wartete gespannt, während Percy an seinem Tee nippte und sich interessiert seine Umgebung beguckte.

„ Und?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„ Was ‚und' ?" fragte Percy

„Die Antworten!"

„Welche Antworten?"

„Auf die Fragen!"

„Welche Fragen?"

„Die ich gestellt habe!"

„Die sie gestellt haben."

„ Ja!"

„Was ist damit?"

„Aargh!" machte Arthur „Ich will dass sie sie beantworten!"

„Ach sagen sie das doch gleich", sagte Percy „Ich bin ihnen wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet, denn der Tee war wirklich köstlich, aber ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen."

Warum, wollte Arthur gerade fragen, als mit einem mechanischen Knirschen die Stereoanlage Schrägstrich Espressomaschine ansprang und die sanfte Stimme Margaretes aus den Boxen klang.

„ ... Die Nachrichten des Tages. Der Großkonzern der Lagerungs- und Auslieferungsfirma USSÜFPUPVW schließt seine Hallen. Berichten zufolge soll es ..."

„Stimmen!" sagte Percy of Poppington Hamshire alarmiert.

,Ich höre Stimmen aus dem Nichts! Menschliche Stimmen aus einem kleinen Kasten!"

Er zeigte erschreckt auf die Stereoanlage, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand schräg auf einem, von ihm zerschlagenen, Kleinmöbelteil balancierte und versuchte nicht herunter zu fallen. Es gelang ihr, wenn auch mit Mühe und sie meinte, sie hätte dafür mindestens eine Goldmedaille verdient, womit sie endlich ins Guinessbuch der Rekorde kommen würde, was sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte.

Arthur versuchte ihm zu erklären worum es sich bei den Stimmen handelte, doch da hatte Percy schon sein Schwert gepackt und stürzte, sich eine Pfanne als Schild vor die Brust haltend, Richtung Stereoanlage.

„Hexerei!" schrie er „Böser Zauber!" und mit einem gezielten Stoß spießte er die Anlage passgenau durch das CD-Fach auf. Margarets süße Stimme erstarb mit einem traurigen blubbern.

‚Margaret!' dachte Arthur traurig. Doch nicht nur traurig war er, sondern auch wütend.

„Warum wollen sie es mir nicht sagen?" fragte er weiter, ohne auf seine kaputte Stereoanlage, in der sich Percys Schwert verharkt hatte und die langsam kleine Flammen aus ihren Kassettenfächern entließ, einzugehen.

„Sie könnten ein Spion sein!" sagte Percy, der mit sich selbst zufrieden war, da er sich in Gefahr begeben und somit seine ritterliche Ehre wieder hergestellt hatte.

„Ich bitte Sie!", erwiderte Arthur „Wenn ich ein Spion wäre und sie ausspionieren wollte, würde ich dann in meinem Haus sitzen und warten, bis sie mir irgendwann zugeschickt würden? Das wäre doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich!"

Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, dachte er noch mal kurz über seinen letzten Satz nach. Mit der Unwahrscheinlichkeit war das so eine Sache. Wenn man ihr begegnete, und das war nicht sehr unwahrscheinlich dass man es irgendwann tat, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass etwas Unwahrscheinliches, was wahrscheinlich niemand der Anwesenden erwarten würde, mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit passieren würde.

(_Die Autorin entschuldigt sich für diese Passage. Aber sie war wahrscheinlich unvermeidbar_)

Das sah der Ritter allerdings ein und begann zu erzählen. Er erzählte ihm seine komplette Lebensgeschichte und Arthur hörte erst gespannt, dann gelangweilt und dann gar nicht mehr zu, bis es zu der Stelle mit der schönen Jungfrau kam, da war er wieder wach.

Dann kam Percy zu der Schlacht und wie er die Notizen des Wahrsagers gelesen hatte.

„… und dann hab ich diesem Tischler befohlen mir eine 1.75m große Holztransportkiste zu bauen", erzählte Percy stolz und mächtig erfreut, dass ihm jemand zuhörte. Das hatte nämlich schon seit 500 Jahren keiner mehr gemacht, bis auf die kleinen Styroporkügelchen. Aber diese waren sehr unhöflich und nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen.

„Na, aber in den Notizen", drängte Arthur energisch, während er auf die Tischplatte klopfte, an dessen Tisch sie jetzt wieder saßen.

„Was stand in den Notizen?"

„Och, nicht viel", antwortete Percy, „Nur soviel wie: Selbst erledigen – Trojanische Kiste – Lieferservice."

Arthur glotzte sein Gegenüber verständnislos an.

Und wieder fühlte er sich, als ob 1000 kleine Männchen in seinem Kopf gleichzeitig „Wopp" sagen würden, nur dass sie diesmal „Frupp" sagten. Allerdings beachtete er sie diesmal nicht.

„Die Idee schien ganz einfach", endete Percy schließlich „Ich sollte mich in einer Transportkiste verstecken und mich per Lieferservice in die walisische Grenzburg befördert lassen. Da angekommen hätte ich nur noch warten müssen, bis jemand die Kiste öffnet, dann hätte ich die Wachen erschlagen und meinen Soldaten das Tor geöffnet"

Als Percy geendet hatte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, tippte gelegentlich gegen die Staubkörnchen, die um ihn herum schwirrten und wartete. Arthur saß ihm gegenüber, den Mund halb offen und schien als hätte er nichts von dem begriffen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Und das tat er auch nicht.

„Und?" fragte er nach einer Weile, dessen Stille ihm helfen sollte alles zu durchblicken, was sie nicht tat.

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Nichts"

„Nichts?"

„Ne, bin nicht angekommen", sagte Percy, der an etwas kaute, was er gerade auf dem Tisch gefunden und prompt für essbar erklärt hatte.

„Der Depp, der mich beim Lieferungsservice abgegeben hat, hat vergessen die Adresse draufzukleben"

Er nahm das Ding, auf dem er rumgekaut hatte aus dem Mund, weil er festgestellt hatte, dass es lediglich ein Stück angeschimmeltes Brot war, und ließ die Reste auf den Boden fallen.

„Aber", erwiderte Arthur, nachdem er sich einigermaßen berappelt hatte „das erklärt noch nicht warum sie jetzt hier sind und vor allem, wie sie solange überleben konnten!"

Er fragte sich allerdings insgeheim, wie er selbst eigentlich den ganzen Tag überlebt hatte, ohne auch nur einmal von seiner Mr.Superpizza-Pizza probiert zu haben, die, während sie sprachen, immer noch in der Mikrowelle lag und einer neuen, gerade entstandenen Spezies einen fruchtbaren Lebensraum bot.

„Das ist ganz einfach", sagte Percy. Er setzte sich in Pose und wartete einem Augenblick, um die Spannung noch etwas zu strecken.

„Überlebt habe ich durch dieses Amulett." Er zeigte auf seinen hässlichen Anhänger

„Ich habe ihn von einem Magier gest… erhalten und bin seitdem unsterblich. Die andere Sache war, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, Zufall. Ich war ja immer noch in dieser Kiste eingesperrt und lagerte, nachdem man nicht wusste wohin mit mir, in einem der riesigen Lagerhallen des Lieferservices. Dort habe ich entweder geschlafen oder den lieben kleinen Styropor-Kügelchen Geschichten erzählt. Öfters kamen Lagerarbeiter vorbei, aber nie hat mich jemand bemerkt. Nur einmal habe ich etwas gehört, und das ist der Grund für alles was heute passiert ist…"

Währenddessen, irgendwo am anderen Ende der Stadt, fiel in diesem Augenblick vor aller Augen einer elfköpfigen Fußballmannschaft ein Nutellabrot auf die unbeschmierte Seite, was den Sinn des Lebens, des Universums und des ganzen Restes für immer in Frage stellen sollte.

Leider wurde das Brot kurz darauf von einem schottischen Kurzhaarterrier namens Barny gefressen, wodurch der Beweis für dieses Phänomen unwiederbringlich zerstört wurde.

„…Also, die meinten, die Chefetage sei verrückt geworden. Die würden jetzt nur noch Knobelspiele spielen, weil das Lager geräumt werden müsse. Die Arbeiter meinten, sie hätten sich das Telefonbuch, dass muss wohl so eine Art magisches Zauberorakel sein, und die Liste der namenlosen Gegenstände genommen und würden unter allen Bürgern auslosen, wem sie welches Paket schicken sollten", endete Percy.

„Aber ganz ehrlich", setzte er nach „die Arbeiter kamen mir viel verrückter vor!"

Der Abend war herein gebrochen. Arthur lag stocksteif auf dem Boden seiner italienischen Küche. Sein verwirrter Geist spielte ihm Halluzinationen vor. Nur seine leise, quiekende Stimme war zu vernehmen:

„Ich bin eine Pizza… mit Anchovis…..ich sehe lecker aus. Alle wollen mich essen! Sie dürfen mich nicht kriegen!...Hilfe…!"

Er kicherte leise.


End file.
